Hannah Montana Vs Debussy
by HollyJane
Summary: Edward and Emmett get into a little argument about Hannah Montana and Debussy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any related characters, all copyrights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hannah Montana Vs. Debussy**

By Holly Jane

* * *

"Hey, Edward?" I whispered enthusiastically.

"What?" he whispered back, peering at me from the corner of his eye, curious.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"….Everybody makes mistakes, every body has those days! Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' bout, everybody gets that way!" I whisper sang, shrugging my shoulders to the tune and rocking my hips.

Edward blinked at me.

He _blinked_.

And then he started laughing.

And laughing _hard_. Almost to the point of incoherency.

I starred at him in outrage. "What!?" I whispered defensively.

"You…" he managed to gasp out between his laughter. "You, Emmett," he laughed again, "are the weirdest person I've _ever _met." He kept laughing. "What," he gasped, "was that? Hannah Montana?"

"Hell yes. Hannah Montana could kick Debussy's ass."

Edward's laughter cut off and he starred at me as if I'd grown another head. "Let's not go _that _far."

"Oh yes, let's. Oh, and while we're at it, she could kick Beethoven's little shit off the charts, too."

Edward shook his head, smirking. "Not a chance."

"Mm-hmm." I disagreed.

"Mm-mmm." He shook his head at me, frowning.

"Mm-hmm!" I frowned as well.

We were leaning toward each other subconsciously, and we both had our arms crossed over our chests stubbornly. I smirked and we both started laughing. I stopped laughing abruptly, and threw a Hannah Montana CD at Edward's head. "Hannah Montana is the shit. You're just jealous."

"Hannah Montana is just a pop star. She'll blow over in time." He said nonchalantly, leaning back and picking up the CD, starring at it curiously. He then smirked and crushed the CD whole, turning it into a pile of dust in his palm. He looked over at me and smiled innocently, handing me the pile of dust.

My jaw dropped. "You did _not _just crush my Hannah Montana CD, Meet Miley Cyrus." I gaped at him, my hands curling into fists. He so did not just do that!

Edward nodded solemnly, trying to hide his smart-ass smirk. "I believe I just did."

"Hannah will be avenged!" I growled, jerking upright and holding my fist in his face.

He sat there, unfazed. "Of course she will."

I bared my teeth at him. "Damn right, she will!" I yelled. "Hannah deserves better than this! She's a lady, too," I pretended to sniffle. "Aren't you the gentlemanly type?" I pretended to look sad. "She deserves more than this."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Still doesn't make her a better singer."

My eyes widened. "How dare you, Edward Cullen. She is the future Britney Spears! A legend on the rising!"

Edward snorted. "Have you _seen _what's happened to Britney Spears? If anything, she'll be lucky to fail her career and be forgotten then to turn into another Britney Spears. Come to think of it, didn't you like her too before she went psycho?"

I stiffened. "No." I said shakily.

Edward smirked. "Ah, do us all a favor and don't obsess about this one. Everyone knows it took you almost two years to get over what Britney became." He snorted.

I scowled. "Shut up, Edward. How would you like it if Debussy got brain-washed?"

He starred at me, one eyebrow higher than the other, looking at me if I were stupid. I continued to scowl. "You're an ass, I hope you know that," I snapped at him, frustrated, turning to walk out of the room.

I could hear Edward's muffled laughter. "I win."

"Ha, you wish!" I snorted.

"Debussy and such other classical artists are far more legendary than Hannah Montana will ever be, I'm sorry to say."

"Whatever."

I was half-way out the door when I turned to glare menacingly at him. "Oh, and before I forget, you owe me another Hannah Montana CD!" And with that, I stomped out of the house to go smash some rocks. Edward thinks he's so smart. Ha. How Bella puts up with his smart-ass attitude I'll never know.

I still say Hannah Montana is better.

* * *

**Note: I am _not _a fan of Hannah Montana. Not in the least. I just thought it might be funny if Emmett happened to be. I'm on Edward's side throughout the whole one-shot, agreeing with him on the whole Britney and Hannah/Miley thing. I hope you enjoyed this. Tell me if you like my humorous fanfictions or my hurt/comfort/romance ones better. I can't seem to decide, and, it's all up to my readers. It depends on my mood, what I write about. **


End file.
